New Life Fiery aftermath
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: Filler speical taking place between New life and Darkest Times. Saru learns that he is getting a brother or sister. Problem is that what will this do in his life? Meanwhile, Specter has to deal with violent moodswings, cravings and Bluetail.Review, please
1. Chapter 1

Me:I wanted to thank a bunch of you guys reading New life, my most viewed story! Like Hero tales, this will be updated when I feel like it cause the whole story is a filler, taking place between New Life and Darkest times. We can experince what happened after the rescue. Because the time of place, Saru is back being four years old...maybe five? He'll be wearing that black shredded cape and black shoes with red pants again. Enough chit chat and let's get on with the fireworks! Enjoy! (oh and Monkey Blue is dead during this time since he was brought back till the Darkest times, which was after this!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Wait, whut?<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saru wakes up in the morning in his room, goes to wash his teeth and face. He was confused why his father wanted him to sleep in another room. He got curious and goes to Specter's room, opening the door slightly. The albino see him and Pink asleep, sneaks in. He froze to see their clothes were lying on the floor, his jaw dropped. He hears a grunt and see Specter wake up, sits up and sees that his son stood there, staring at the clothes." Er...Saru...?"<strong>_

_**" Dad, why are you two naked and why are you're clothes on the floor?" he asked, curious as the albino felt embarresed. Specter rubbed his head, not sure how to put it to Saru due to his age." Uh...I can't describe it, you'll know when you're older," he said as Saru shrugged and walks out of the room. Pink wakes up and snuggles against Specter. He smiled and hugged her for a moment before getting off, gets dressed and goes to get his breakfast. He sat in the table, drinking coffee as Pink comes in later, sitting next to him. Saru sat on the other side of Specter, eating toast and glances at everyone. White was haivng the same thing as Specter; coffee and Red was just stretching his muscles. Yellow was eating pancakes so he could control his urge on not trying to eat in the fridage in front of Specter.  
>" Dad, can you tell me why you and mom were naked, now?" he whined as White, Red, Yellow and the monkeys in the dining room stared at their leader and his wife." Specter...what is he talking about?" Pink whispered to Specter, who was blushing furiously from the stares." Saru, can you get out for a moment?" he muttered as his son left and looks at the rest." Specter, if you keep this up, you might actually have to get nudered..." the old monkey said as the albino rolled his eyes.<strong>_

_**" So? We can't help it if we love each other! What could go wrong?" he said as White facepalmed himself." Well you banged her...so your freedom will last till...now," Red said as Pink ran out of the room. The albino glared at him." Oh, so that makes you the smart one, huh?" he growled as the monkey shrugged." Pretty much...hey, at least you got another bundle of joy to company Saru..." he said as Specter rolled his eyes, puts his cup away and walks out. Pink comes back and hugged Specter, the albino surprised, but hugs back." Specter...I'm pregnant..." she whispered in his ear, the albino puts a hand on her stomach." I know..." he whispered softly and pressed his lips against hers, Pink returns it. It was a makeout and they stopped to see that Saru stood there, staring." How long were you standing?" Specter asked as the younger albino shrugged." For a while..." he said as Pink tugged on Specter's sleeve of his suit." Specter, I want to talk with you in private..." she whispered as they went back to Specter's room.**_

_**Specter lied back on his bed." What's on your mind, my queen?" he asked as Pink looks down shyly." Well on breakfast, what did Saru mean about us...being naked?" she asked as the albino blushed a bit." It's a long story short. I woke up in the morning and he came in the room and was staring at the floor..." he replied nervously as the female monkey sighed." First Red and now our son sees us, Karma is such a bitch..." she mutered as Specter yawned." I wouldn't say that. The thing we gotta worry about is the baby..." he muttered drowsily and fell to sleep. Pink smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek before quietly leaving the room.**_

_One hours later..._

**_Specter was now lying upside down on his bed, his head barely touching the floor and keeping him from falling. A soft mew came in the room." Not now, Blue...anyways, you look very sexy tonight, Pink..." he giggled in his sleep, drooling. Bluetail came padding by, sitting there and watching his master sleeptalk." Oh...you want me to kiss you there? Okay..." he muttered and puckered his lips, only getting a lick on his lips from Bluetail. The albino woke up, freaked out and lands hard on his head. He then fell backwards on the floor, whimpering in pain as Bluetail purred with it's Bluetail wagging." Ugh...what do you want, you little maggot?" he growled as the tom tilted his head and chewed on his bowtie. The albino rolled his eyes, picked up the cat and walks out of the room. He went to the moniter room, as he usually does and stared at the screen of the globe, petting Bluetail on his lap. Saru comes in, looking bored and stands by his father's side, silence in between.  
>" Dad, Pink said that you are gonna tell me about something happening...a baby?" he said as Specter froze, taking thought before looking at him." Yeah. So...you ever thought of having a baby brother or sister?" he said as Saru looked a bit concerned." But...what if the baby doesn't like me?" he said as Specter puts a hand on his son's shoulder." There's only one way to find out..." he remained silent. Saru said nothing and walks out the room.<em>**

**_Specter then looks down at Bluetail, who looked at him and showed him his pink tongue." Oh no. I don't want another kiss..." he said as the feline mewed sadly, hops off and pads out the room with it's tail drooping. The albino rolled his eyes and crosses his arms." Okay, only onc-GAH!" he yelped as the cat comes racing back and as licking at the monkey's face._**

* * *

><p>Me:Bluetail must love his leader's kisses, though it does not mean that he likes him THAT way. CatXMonkey? Ugh...how will this go for Saru? Will Bluetail not drown Specter in his saliva? Find out next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Another chapter and I don't own ape escape, I only own Saru and Bluetail. I want to say something, if you hate justin beiber, i'll let you say that on you review for this chapter, but it better not be too flaming like ' he sucks ***!' or anything too violent for that will get your review to be removed. You'll see cause I don't own the song. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:True talent<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Specter wakes up, Pink snuggled up against him in bed and smiled. he leaves, gets dressed and goes to see what was happening today since he didn't seem in the mood of bothering Saru. He got to the moniter room, sitting in his chair in boredom, watching a random new flash of some guy that commited suicide all because someone won the lottery." Lousy humans...death for one small thing. I just can't get them..." he muttered as Bluetail comes in to stand next to his chair, looking up with Specter's boxers in his mouth.<strong>_

_**" Give me that!" he growled, swiping them away and stomps off to put them back in his room. Pink was awake when the albino got there, who stared at the boxers before looking at him." Should I ask?" she said as Specter shook his head as he puts it away and sat next to her, not feeling like walking back to the moniter." Morning, honey..." Pink purred and sat close to her husband, who seemed pleased." Anything on your mind today?" he asked, hoping that he might be intrested in whatever she plans to do since of course, he was bored." Well, I'm gonna listen to some music, eat ice cream and pretty much repeat the last two things.." she said as the albino twitched." So you're just spending the rest of the day, listening to music and eatting JUST ice cream?"**_

_**" Yep!"**_

_**Specter sighed, not gonna spend his time eatting ice cream for three meals of the day." Okay..." he said getting up and walking out with Pink, walking towards the kitchen since he realized that he forgotten to eat for the morning.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Specter was eatting cereal, staring at Pink in shock for she already ate five cartons of ice cream." Pink, slow down or you'll get brainfreeze," he cautioned, not sure if ice cream will effect the baby. Before Pink could reply, her stopped to hold the side her head, whining in pain." IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT WARNING ME~!" she yelled angrily in her bad side, Specter stared in horror as she smashed a chair on him and runs out crying." Ow...note to self; beaware of Pink's moodswings...ugh," he groaned in pain, pushing the broken chair off him and walks out.<strong>_

_**After few minutes of searching, he finds Pink in his room in the corner in tears. He sits next to her and brushed away the tears as she hugged him." Sorry...I..."**_

_**" I know. You can't control yourself which is normal since your pregnant.." he said, hugging back before pressing his lips against hers. She returns it back and they stopped, the two monkeys got up and walked out in the hall of the base." So...what do you think of Saru?" she asked as Specter looked confused on the question.**_

_**" What do you mean?"**_

_**" What you think Saru is acting more of the two of us? You know, if you he acts like me or you..." she explained as Stormgave a short raspberry and crossed his arms." Oh why didn't you say that? He acts like me, no point taken.." he said proudly as the female monkey glared at him." What's that suppose to mean?" she asked as the albino sighed and looks away." It's quite obvious that I'm surpreme here and there for, he acts just like his father," he said in a sassy tone, Pink twitched a bit." It's not always like that for I know that our little boy is acting like mommy~!" she said as Specter glared.**_

_**" He's acting like me!"**_

_**" No, me~!"**_

_**" Woman, it's the big dog in the house and that's me!"**_

_**The two monkeys were now arguing till a loud noise silented them, like someone dropped a bag of giant boulders. They turned their head to see Saru peeking out of Pink's room with a bag of stuff, glancing around nervously. Specter and Pink quickly blend against the wall, seeing their son sneak off and followed the small albino to a room. It was where Pink would usually drag Specter or few monkeys to listen to her songs when she practices. Specter and Pink hid behind some seats, watching Saru set the bag on the stage, the two see that he takes out a CD player with a mircophone." What the hell?" Specter muttered as Saru turned on the Cd player before staring out at the stage.**_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care!_

_You shout whenever and I'll be there!_

_You want my love..._

_You want my heart..._

_And we'll will never ever ever be apart~!_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playing!_

_We're just friends? What are you saying?_

_Say there's another look right in my eyes..._

_My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh~!_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby no!_

_I'm like baby, baby, baby oh~!_

_Thought you would always be mine...mine._

**_Saru stops to see Bluetail press the pause button, in time for Pink to jump out clapping." OMG, MY BABY BOY IS TRYING TO BE LIKE MOMMY~!" she squeled as Saru's face turned red, which became beet red when Specter stands up. The albino stared at his son like as if he just had one of his horror marthons." Mom! Dad! I can explain..." he said as Pink rushed over to hug Saru before turning around to point at him." IN YOUR FACE, HONEY! HE'S GOING AFTER ME!" she exclaimed, pressing Specter sharply in the chest before rushing off to eat more ice cream." Dad..."_**

**_" Please don't talk to me for I am gonna be in my room, breathing in my marthon paperbag..." he replied dully and walks off, no glances." I was gonna say that I sang that cause I was trying to give a speech like you..." he explained as Specter froze and turns his head, a glare." If you want to give a speech, cut the song junk out of it. I don't sing..."_**

**_" Then why were you singing to the bad monkeys in the dungeon?" Saru asked his father, whose face went pale. Many words dialed in Specter's mind, remembering that one monkey actullay found out about his secrets. The only way to get the monkey not to spread it to White or others was to sing I kissed a boy by Cobra Starship." Dad, hello?" the small albino said, waving his hand at his father's face to snap him out of his trance." Um...it's our little secret so don't tell!" he said and walks off, leaving Saru in confusion._**

* * *

><p>Me:READ THIS BEFORE REVIEWING~!: Do I hate Justin Beiber? Yes, but I'm okay with his songs. By songs, I meant the first few songs he made cause the rest is bullshit. In other words, I hate him, but his music is fine cause some are fine and it was helpful for this. If you are beiber hater, go ahead and say you hate him on your review cause i don't give a crap cause guys, all of this is the beiber haters fault cause I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE BEIBER COMMENTS OF EVERYWHERE I GO IN THIS INTERNET! Seriously, we get the idea you hate him, but don't spray it around on EVERY FRICKIN MUSIC VIDEO I GO TOO! I even found one when i was listening to Monkey Pink's banana heart break video! We are only listening to music and you have the nerve to talk about him on something that doesn't even relate to him!<p>

So go ahead, I DARE YOU to put your flames about him on this chapter cause I'm gonna see if you are going to do that, cause I'm nice and allowing you to do that. the thing is that it has to be ONLY ON THIS CHAPTER~! Guys, he's just a kid that actually got famous cause he had skills! I am reasoning you, but that doesn't mean I'll stop you from spreading more hate to annoy people like me, next to those miley cyrus fans.( Don't get me started with her for she ruined my childhood) Back on my good side, go ahead and reveiw and see you next time on New life aftermath!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Here is a new chapter and we apprently learn what Saru's decsion of color pants. I don't think Specter determines colors like this, but it's the best I can come up with. Ape escape belongs to Sony. Saru and Bluetail belongs to me so enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The color of my pants<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saru wakes up early in the morning, looks at his room. Everything was dark since he had no windows, leavng him with a nightlight which burnt out. Bluetail was curled up on the edge of the bed so when the albino got out of bed, the sheets were pulled to make the cat fall on his head to faceplant the floor." Sorry..." he apologized, but the cat hissed and stalked out of the room, Saru following behind. The monkeys who were in the halls would greet him with royal respect like Specter, Saru would greet back and made his way to the kitchen. His father was in there, staring through a microwave with some list.<br>" What are you doing, dad?" the infant asked as Specter glanced at him before back at the microwave." Yellow gave me this list since I wanted to try something different. Why are you up so early?" he asked back as Saru took a thought." I didn't feel sleepy and got up..." he muttered, now realizing that Specter wasn't listening. He glances to see some yellow pants monkeys were busy eatting and a thought hit him. Why does every monkey wears different color pants? Sure cause they have different skills, but it doesn't make any sense.**_

_**" Father, why do monkeys wear different colored pants?" he asked as Specter turns the microwave off, taking out a sandwich, a grilled cheese to be exact." Cause I know every monkey's skill so we seperate them in groups. Pretty simple if you are gonna have a certain monkey guarding the place..." he replied, before taking a bite on the sandwich and smiled a bit." What do you know, this does taste good..." he muttered as Saru's eye twitched. He could have told his father that there was cheese and he knew how much his father hated cheese, but he kept it to himself." Then how do you know that I'm red pants?" the albino asked, the older one glared at me." I told you, I know my colors..."**_

_**" Well how do you know that I'm a power type?"**_

_**" Cause I know one cause I am one!"**_

_**" If you're red pants, why you wearing black pants?"**_

_**" Does red go well with this black tux?"**_

_**" Well...no," Saru replied as Specter smirked, realized that his father got a point there." Well then...if you claiming that I'm wrong, let's find out your color.." the albino chuckled and walks off, motioning his son to follow.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" This is where we determine newcomers pants color for monkeys like you, thinking I'm wrong," Specter said, showing a large room with some monkeys seperated in groups doing actitives." Now then, pick a color activity," Specter said before eating his grilled cheese, Saru glances around." Uh...Yellow?" he said and goes over there, his father following last due to the grilled cheese. Saru sees the monkeys doing...well not very much. Saru sees one of the monkey take their pants off just to show off and he turned away." Black pants?" he called out as Specter nodded, another point added.<strong>_

_**The two albinos walk over to what looked like a shooting booth for gun practice. Over there was Pink, just finishing her shoots, all bullets on the bullseye and turns around to see them." Goodmorning, my baby boy! Specter, why is Saru here?" she asked as Specter pointed at her wiht his grilled cheese." He thinks I'm wrong about his pants color so we're gonna see his pants color!" Specter explained as Pink had a grin." That sounds intresting to see, but why are you eatting a..." she pauses to see Saru motioning her to not to spoil it.**_

_**" Never mind..."**_

_**" Mom, why are you here?" Saru asked to change subject as Pink clapped his hands together." I'm black pants, silly~! Now let's see if you're one, too~!" she sang in a tone, getting Saru to a booth and explaining, Specter watched with a smirk.* A sexy black pants...* he thought, taking another bite on his grilled cheese. Saru gets gun, trying to aim at the sign. He pressed the trigger, the gun shot a bullet that caused him to fall back. The bullet went bouncing on walls before hitting Bluetail's tail, the cat screeched and ran out of the room.  
>" I'll check on him later..." Specter muttered and was gonna taske another bite, only to bite his fingers. He screamed in pain and looks at Pink, who grinned with crumbs on her dress." I had extras, you know?" Specter said, taking out another grilled cheese and Pink pouted a bit. <strong>_

_**Saru goes to where the Light blue pants, two points added on Specter's score since the albino made a turn away since he didn't want to sit all day in a corner. Green pants, another point added cause he lost control of the rocket launchers.  
>" How about that door to the white pants?" Saru pointed out to the door that said <strong>" Beware!" **written on a piece of paper, Specter and Pink shivered a bit." Er...okay, but I might warn you that what you see that you can't handle, just knock on the door so I can get you out of there..." Specter whispered with a pale look. The small albino didn't get why his parents were worried, but when he went in and gasped. **_

_**" OMG! A new member in our club!" one white pants monkey squealed, fixing his dizzy glasses.**_

_**" Want to see my card collection?" Another asked and Saru quickly knocked the door and Specter pulled his son out of there, Saru breathing rapidly." Nerds...and I thought you were a nerd, father..." he panted as Specter felt humilated for his son to call him that." Now you know that those were far worser then me. It's also a reason why I perfer being called a pantyhead then a nerd...cause your defination for that is in there!" he said and they went to the blue pants which was a running track." Oh, just running a mile isn't bad," Saru said as Specter shook his head." Oh no. That's the old track. You're gonna run in that~!" he said, pointing out at a track ten times larger then old one. Saru whimpered a bit and starts off, Specter holding out a watch.**_

_**" I'll keep track of the time!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Five hours later...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Specter and Pink were asleep with the watch still going. Saru came back, dragging himself towards." D-dad...how was...huff, my time?" the small albino gasped as Specter wakes up and stares at the watch." Hu...oh, you just did very horribly. Now all is left is the red pants..." he yawned and walks off, Pink falling on her face since she was using Specter's shoulder to keep stand.<strong>_

_**The two albinos made their way to the arena, some monkeys boxing and such. Monkey Red was there, doing weight lifts and glances to see his leader." Why did you bring Saru here?"**_

_**" He thinks I'm lying about his pants color so I'm proving that I'm right," Specter replied, walking over to a punching bag." Just punch this bag as hard as you can and-"**_

_**" HAHAHAHAHAHA~! Oh, you aren't seriously gonna think Saru is gonna punch it!" Red laughed, but stopped from Specter's glare and the albino walks towards him, grabbed the weight to bend and trap Red on the mat." What was that again?" he snickered with a grin as the muscular monkey chuckled nervously.* And a hot monkey who's really good in bed...explains why he's red pants,* Pink thought a bit before walking off to get ice cream." Never mind..." he muttered as Saru looked down steadily." It's pointless! I'll never be good at any of this!" he whined and punched the bag with all his might that it was sent flying and lands on Red, Specter grinned at that." That's my son! I told you were red pants the whole time like your man!" he said and hugs him, Saru twitched a bit, but hugs. Red manages to push the stuff off and sits up to see Specter now eating his grilled cheese.**_

_**" Specter...do you know what you're eating?"**_

_**" It's a grilled cheese,"**_

_**" Yeah, but you hate cheese, right?**_

_**" Correct."**_

_**" You do know that has cheese in it, right?" he said as Specter stopped, now looking at the sandwich. He grimaced a bit, before feeling a bit bad about himself and walks off. Red began to feel bad, but it fades when Specter suddenly got angry, ripped the door out and flung it at the monkey.**_

_**" OH COME ON!"**_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saru comes in his parent's bedroom, Pink sitting in the bed in a pink gown." Mom, dad was right about me being red pants. Do you think he knows the baby's color?" he asked as Pink looks up from sewing a random cloth." Oh sure, but that's when the baby is gonna be born. In speaking of your father, where is he?" she asked as Saru shrugged and walks out.<strong>_

_**Meanwhile, Specter was in the kitchen and drinking warm milk with White, both staring at the grilled cheese sandwich at the counter." How many did you eat, sir?" the old monkey asked as Specter frowned." I ate twelve and I was dumbfounded...I'm gonna kill Yellow for that," he hissed as White puts his cup in the sink and walks out. Specter was alone, now glancing around before grabbing the grilled cheese and eats it in short bites." Oh who am I kidding? Thank you, Yellow!" he said, quickly puts the cup and runs out to clean himself." You're welcome~!" Yellow whispered, disgusied as a lamp, by putting a hat over his face and walks out.**_

* * *

><p>Me:Yellow is such a creeper and Specter likes grilled cheese, but doesn't like cheese? Meh, hoped you liked this and see ya on next chapter, which will be dramatic...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me:We're back with another chapter and yes, I skipped a few months to...you know what happens at this time of point. And the lesson here for Saru which may be too dramtic for you. That is if you feel any sympathy for him. I don't own Ape escape, characters belong to Sony. Saru and Bluetail belong to me as well does the baby. Now, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Escape if you can survive<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a cloudy morning, Specter and Pink sound asleep in bed. Both were cuddled together, Specter's hand on Pink's stomach which grew a bit since eight months passed. The albino gets up, yawned a bit and stared at the wall, crayon drawings on it and he sighed." I don't think he got my defintion of no drawing on the walls..." he muttered and gets out of bed, gets dressed up in his suit and goes to Saru's room. His son was playing with robot action figures and looks at Specter." Good morning, father. Why are you up so early?" he asked as the older albino sighed." Saru, we discussed about writing on the walls and now is not the time to disobey my warning on it. The baby will be coming soon and I don't want you messing around, understood?" he said as Saru pouted a bit as Bluetail comes in, dragging a teddy bear. The albino narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bear from the cat." No! That is for the baby, alright?" he growled as the cat mewed back and goes to the corner while dragging it's tail." For the baby..." Saru quietly muttered in a mocking tone as Specter hears this and sighes.<strong>_

_**" Alright. What's the fuss this time?"**_

_**" The part where I say you and mom care about the baby more then me..." he answered as Specter facepalm himself, whispering about he doesn't have time to deal with this nonsense." Saru, I care for you as much as I do for the baby. Right now, we're getting ready for it's arrival since we weren't prepared like yours was..." he said as Saru bit his lip on that and walks off back to his room. **_

_**The albino enters his bedroom, now lying on his bed to take some thoughts, Bluetail already in there near a corner. He was still depressed that Specter took the doll away. Saru gets off his bed and goes over to the cat." He's probably just saying that cause he feels bad for me..." Saru muttered as Bluetail curled against him, the cat still mewing sadly. The albino sighed and stares at a small bag, thoughts gathering in his head for he is going to do the stupidest descion in his life.**_

_**" Bluetail...we're gonna run away," Saru whispered as the cat stops cry-er, mewing and stares wide eyed at the albino.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a cloudy morning, Saru was holding a bag with some snacks and his blanket and looks at the base above with Bluetail." Okay, sneaking past those monkeys were hard...well that one spotted me leaving, but they are stupid anyways.." he said, walking off with Bluetail following behind. They went to an east part of the island, seeing the other islands only a few yards away. <strong>_

_**The islands that his father forbid the monkeys to go over mysteriously. Saru never bothered to ask why, but this was a chance he might try to crossover. The albino closed his eyes and began concentrating his powers, managing to carefully teleport Bluetail and himself to the other shore. He opens his eyes to see the base from a far angle and turns his back, knowing that Specter is probably worrying about Saru along with Monkey Pink. He shook those thoughts, repeating himself that they didn't need him since they cared for the baby. A twig snaps him out of his thoughts before tumbling down a steep hill with the cat, Bluetail manages to land on the bottom safely. Saru, however, got caught from the thick branchs by his cape and began to squirm and thrash about to get free.**_

_**" It's okay, Saru..just find a way to get untangled and everything will be fine," the monkey spoke to himself. Thunder roared as rain gently began falling, Bluetail quickly took shelter and watching Saru struggled.**_

_**The strap of the bag ripped, the child falls into a mud puddle which stained his fur. Bluetail comes out to nudged on his arm, Saru looks up with dirt on his face and rubs it off." This just has to get worse, does it?" he said, getting thunder clap in response as rain began to fall harder and they ran quickly for shelter. Only thing to keep them dry was being in a cave, Saru whimpered a bit.**_

_**Both were unaware of a growling noise, a pair of eyes gazed at the two and disappears.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Ukki, ukki!" a yellow monkey reported back to Specter, both were in the halls of the base." Understood. Tell Monkey Yellow that the cake should be a strawberry flavor since he knows how much vanilla gives me the hiccups," he ordered and watches the pipo monkey run off. The leader sighed, walking to check on his son since it's been five hours that he been in his room. When he was going to reach the door, he finds Monkey Pink coming by with her hands on her stomach." Pink, you really shouldn't be walking when your water can break anytime in this month," the albino cautioned her to stop, putting his hands on her stomach." Yeah, but I'm just so excited that I can't seem to sit still in bed!" she giggled as Specter smiled, he stops to see White come by with Monkey Red." We got all the monkeys back inside and I have to say, it's raining cats and dogs like crazy!" the old monkey reported as Specter nodded and opens the door, he panicked.<strong>_

_**" Saru!" he called, seeing the room empty which he could tell because his blanket wasn't there." Oh dear, where could he-ugh!" Pink cried in pain, Specter looks back and got to her side." Darn...White, help Pink in the labor. I'm going to find Saru so call me if things go well..." he growled and runs off, White sighed.**_

_**" Here we go again...and we're doing this in your room, Red,"**_

_**" Ah damn! Just when I cleaned my room..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The albino huddled under the tree in the rain, shaking with dirt on his fur and Bluetail stayed alert around them. Saru was crying, a big mistake he had made. He has no idea how to get back for he forgotten what direction he came to his location now. They froze from a loud snarl, Saru looks around with fear. Bluetail lets out a hiss for a ten-foot tiger jumped out and was stalking towards Saru. He was more scared, now going to be lunch for a wild cat, the tiger lunges towards the two and he shuts his eyes.<strong>_

_**All he heard was a yelp with a crash, he opens his eyes for there was a rock stained in blood with the cat crushed underneath." Saru!" a voice called as the albino sees Specter standing above the ridge where he fell." Dad!" Saru cried as Specter used his psychic to lift his son and Bluetail up. Saru hugs his father, crying and Specter hugs back, ignoring being in the heavy rain or his son making his suit dirty from the mud on Saru. He teleports themselves back inside the base, the albino kneels down to his son's height and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
>" Saru, what made you this selfish of running away like this? You could have been killed!" he hissed in a light yet serious tone as Saru looks down at the floor, not baring to look at his dad when he cried." B-but...you and mom...love the baby more then me..." he sobbed a bit as Specter's eyes widen and hugs Saru." Oh no, you got it wrong, son! I'll always love you, even when the baby is here..." he whispered as Saru said nothing." Come on, let's go see the baby..." he said, the two walk off to Red's room, leaving Bluetail in the hall. The cat was meowing angrily, goes to a different direction for his fur was soaking wet and Monkey Yellow was snickering, watching his leader's cat that he disliked.<strong>_

_**He snickered for he soon stopped to be chased off by the angry russian blue feline.**_

_**Meanwhile, the two albinos entered in Monkey Red's room, Pink in bed with a pink blanket in her arms which told Specter that it's a girl. They looked to see inside was a baby girl albino with short hair with a bang covering her right eye like her father's, her red eyes opened and giggled, reaching out her tiny hands at Specter." Wow...do we make adorable children cause I just can't stop staring at her!" Specter muttered as Monkey White shifted his glasses." Yeah, they do give a reminder of you..." he muttered under his breath, Specter was going to hold her when Pink moved away.**_

_**" What?"**_

_**" I'm not letting you or Saru hold her when you two are flithy and wet! You might give her a cold or something!" she growled as Specter forgot that for they left a trail of footprints in the halls to Red's room. Saru sees the baby, feeling nervous." So...what are you going to name her?" Monkey Red asked as Specter froze, realized that he hadn't thought of one for the baby this time." I...I really don't know..." he said as Ember began giggling, everyone stopped to wonde why when they smelled smoke.  
>Red turns around to find one of the posters in his rooms were on fire." My posters!" he cried, putting it out as Specter watches to see the baby clap her hands, another poster was set on fire." Sweet bananas, she's pyrokinatic!" Specter said as Monkey Pink grinned." I believe that's from me!" she said proudly, Saru was behind his father in fear from seeing his new baby sister's ablities." I know! We'll call her Ember for her ablilties!" the leader spoke as the lights flickered, Ember giggled as everyone had a scared look on that omnious moment.<strong>_

_**" Yeah and you two need to take a bath..." Pink muttered as Specter rolled his eyes and drags Saru away. Time passed and they are back in Saru's room, Saru was in his pajamas which were blue and Specter was in his red shorts." Dad...I'm sorry for running away..." Saru broke the silence as Specter sighed." Yeah, you really should be. As being a father, I gotta do what a father does at times like these..." he replied as Saru looked confused before the albino grabs Saru and the small albino yelped, seeing Specter's hand raised." Forgive me, son, but I have to do it for the good of both of us! The only way of teaching you not to do this ever again!" he whimpered with a look of regret as Saru's eyes widen and closed his eyes.**_

_**Bluetail was watching the the open slit on the door and turns away from the cries of pain.**_

* * *

><p>Me:And, Saru got spanked by Specter. Is this child abuse? Well in my opinion, I wouldn't say it is or isn't for it's in between. First of all, spanking is a way of discipline and it depends who is doing it and the reason for it. I mean, you can easily tell the difference between an abusive spanking and a reasonable spanking, right? In the focus of this story, I wouldn't say it is for we know Specter did this for Saru's lesson. I mean, Specter was looking n regret as you guys read it, good parents that do spank use it for a last resort. Anyways, Ember is born so the next chapter, we'll be having a two part before the plot of this story really kicks in. Read and review and see for the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Back in a new chapter, where the plot kicks in. Somewhere in the beginning, we'll speed a bit of time for it shows the event before and after Darkest Times. This chapter is in two parts for a reason as you will see at the end. Ape escape characters belong to Sony. Saru, Ember and Bluetail belong to me so enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Honeymoon chasedown, part one<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The leader lets out a sigh, sitting in the meeting room as every freaking day and watched the monkeys goof off. Monkey Red, lifting weights on the other end as usual. Monkey White, in his labotory, making some new invention that Specter doesn't want to know for it could be a failure. Monkey Yellow is looking through his cook books again, wondering what good gourment that he should make since he makes different things everyday. Specter rests the side of his face on his palm, glances at Monkey Pink next to him. She was busying texting in her cell phone, leaving him to sometimes wonder who is she always texting to? He can't say that Pink could be cheating on him, Specter knows his wife better then that. The albino sighed and takes out his own cellphone which was red and has no choice but to text to her in order to get her attention.<em>**

_( Text/Script time)_

Hey...-_-; (Specter)

Hi...O_O why are you texting me when you're right next to me? (Pink)

Ikr? You know, it's the only way to get you to pay attention since I have no idea who you are talking to all the time...(Specter)

Who says I'm talking 2 anyone? (Pink)

O_O Then...why are you texting? (Specter)

To myself~! :D (Pink)

T_T You...are indeed a sad yet bi-polar person..no offense.(Specter)

_**Specter stops as soon after he texted that message, realizing what he said and glances nervously at Pink. Soon as the message pops up on her screen, the female monkey glares at Specter before delivering a punch, sending Specter breaking through two walls. The albino gets up, bruises on his back and one on his left cheek where she punched him, he texted back before closing.**_

G_G okay...I'm now gonna check on Ember...luv u! (Specter)

_**The albino walks in what was once Pink's room since she is now sleeping with Specter, Ember was in the room. She was awake in her pink crib (Which was Saru's crib, but decorated it pink) and looked up at her father, the baby reached her hands out, cooing." How's my little princess?" he whispered, picking her up and holds her in his arms. He walks out and goes in Saru's room, his son reading a book and looks up." Hey, dad..."**_

_**" Didn't you say that you finished reading that?" he asked for Saru was constantly taking novels from Specter's bookshelf." No, this is the sequel. I still wonder what happened to the butler..." Saru answered as Specter smirked for he already read the entire series." Oh, the butler? Turns out that he was the one who hid the letter, but he...!"**_

_**" Dad! Please! Don't spoil this for me when I'm just three books away from it! Just let me find out what happen to him and what he actually do to the letter by myself, not someone who already read the first saga..." he hissed as Specter snickered a bit, realizing his mistake and was going to walk out the room, stops a bit on the entrance." By the way, the farmer's wife is secretly going out with his neighbor so it makes Pearl also his daughter since it was before she was born..." he said before walking out, Saru grumbled a bit before throwing the book at the wall. Specter snickers outside the wall, holding Ember who was making blabbing and playing with the bow of his suit. The albino stops for he hears a loud sound, almost of a burp and the windows broke, Specter gritted his teeth for a bit before going to the meeting room.**_

_**That was till an awful smell cause him and the rest of the monkeys to run out.**_

* * *

><p><em>Few days later, Darkest Times takes over for a while and Specter returning to the base...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>" Home, sweet home!" Monkey Blue cried, crashes the door open of the base and goes for the usual seat of the meeting table. Specter comes in with the rest of the Freaky Monkey Five, holding Ember and gives narrow eyes at the tall monkey for he still doubts on forgiving Blue after he tried murdering him for liking Pink." Yes, it hasn't changed and luckily, the smell wore off since all the windows were broken..." he growled, now glancing back at Monkey Yellow, the one who made everyone to get out the base.<em>**

**_" I said I was sorry!" he apoligized again as Pink gritted her teeth." I can't believe my opposite said Yumi's music was better then mine!" she growled as Specter sat on the usual spot, gives Ember for Pink to hold." Jimmy!" Ember giggled as the albino buried his face in his hands." Not to mention trusting Jimmy of watching Ember and Saru," he muttered through his hands, Monkey Red lifting some weights." Yeah! That was a messed up adventure we had and the part that surprised me the most is that Storm guy. I mean, who knew that a parallel universe existed? I mean, he's kinda cool shooting those lightning bolts..." he stops to see Specter glaring at the Freaky Monkey leader, the muscular monkey stops lifting weights.  
>" How dare you say that...that <em>**_faker **is better then me! Storm is nothing, but a reflection of flaws with opposite personalities that makes him a loser!" he hissed as everyone stared in awe at their leader, never before hearing Specter this upset. Specter puts his feet on the table and presses his back against his chair." I'm the king of monkeys, he is nothing but a monkey who works under the control of humans! Now getting away from that topic, what do you guys think we should do?" he asked as everyone shrugged, the pipo monkeys were about to go back on the moniters when a loud beeping sound was made by Pink's cellphone. The popstar opens her phone, seeing what was wrong and she smiled." Oh, what do you know? That was to remind us about our honeymoon!" Pink said as Specter fell off his chair from the sound.**_

_**" Oh...yeah, I forgot about that from all the fighting before!" he said, getting up and brushes the dust off of his suit." Okay then. All of you guys stay here and you guys are in charge of repairing things. Not only that..." he stops to look at Monkey Red, White and Yellow, mostly at Blue." You four are in charge of watching Ember and Saru while Pink and I have to go on our honeymoon! Unders-!" he couldn't end his sentence for Monkey Pink dragged the albino out of the base, leaving the four with Saru and Ember.**_

_**Monkey Blue picks up Ember, who was making blabbing sounds like a baby would make." This shouldn't be hard. I mean, we are watching a baby for a day or two, how bad could this one be?" he said as Yellow's chef hat suddenly was lit on fire and Ember giggled. Monkey Yellow throws it on the floor and steps on it to put the flames out." That's how bad! She can set things on fire and...where did she?" Saru said, everyone looks to see that Ember suddenly disappeared in Monkey Blue's hands.**_

_**" OH CRAP! WE LOST EMBER~!" Blue panicked, looking around to see if she was crawling under the table or something." We can't find her like that! We need something to track her down..." Monkey White said, Saru looks to see Bluetail nearby. The cat opened his eyes, which widen to see everyone with grins.**_

_**Bluetail ran out the room.**_

_**" AFTER THAT CAT!" Saru said and they chased Bluetail in the base.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Specter let's out a sigh, his face slammed once on the table in exhaustion from being dragged five thousand miles to a fancy resturant. Pink notices that Specter takes out a Storm plushie and began smashing it on the table." Why are you carrying that thing?" she asked as the albino looks up and he stares at it." White told me that I needed some type of therapy so this was the only thing that can actually make me feel better," he said as a waitress comes by and gives them the menus. Listening to Pink's coversation, Specter glances to see the waitress whispering to the manager. <strong>__**He glances away from the suspicion, knowing that everyone in the world knows who he is. The albino shakes the feeling off as the food arrived, he took small bites in case the humans try food poisoning his meal. He looks at Pink, she didn't care about the attention and crap. Specter sighed, about to grab his napkin when he hears sirens coming close and looks to see the waitress put the telephone down.**_

_**" That bitch..." he hissed under his breath as a couple of officars came in and Specter growled a bit for one of the officars tapped on Pink's chair loud, the female monkey sat up and looked frighten." So you have to nerve of showing up in public, eh? Here to cause trouble, monkey?" one officar spoke, the chief to be exact. Specter picks up his napkin to wipe his mouth, no response." I'm talking to you!" the man yelled at the monkey, slammed his hand on the table, Specter puts the napkin down and gave that smug smirk." I'm listening...old man," he replied as couple of officars chuckled, but froze on the glare from the chief who turned focused back on the albino." What kind of evil schemes are you up to?" he asked as Specter shows the Storm plushie.**_

_**" You saying playing with a plush on a honeymoon is a evil scheme or do you do that on yours?" Specter replied in a innocent yet teasing tone, the man's face turned red as the officars began cracking up and Pink giggled." Enough playing games! Answer my question, dammit...you know what, put your hands up or I'll shoot you and your girlfriend over there!" he growled as the men stopped and they pulled out their guns, Pink lifted her hands up. Specter sees a cup of knives, smirked and was going to grab the plushie when the man takes it." What is this, an antique?"**_

_**" Nah. It's your mother..." Specter stops with that smirk, the gun now pointing at his head." Lift your hands in the air and we can get over this like gentlemen," the chief ordered as the albino is now grinning evilly, Pink glances to see the knives rattling and she knows what is going to happen." If that is your death wish, then be it!" he snickered, lifts his hands at the same time, the cup turns a side and knives were sent flying at them from Specter's telekinesis. Blood splattered for the knifes cut and stabbed at the chest and heads of officars, the albino quickly grabs Pink's hand and runs off. He finds a parked limo, uses his powers to unlock the door and they went in. Quickly, the albino finds a box to put on the driver's seat and sat on it to see the front." Pink, you take control of the brakes and the gas pedal!" he growled, hot wired the car and the female monkey presses her hand against the pedal and the car drives off. Specter places the Storm plushie on the front, giving a look of disgust." I'm surprised that thing is a good luck charm for looking like faker..." he growled.**_

_**The chief gets up, a cut on his cheek and takes out his radio." Ordering backup! There's a monkey on the loose!" he commanded and turns it off after giving coordinates. He gets up and sighed, looks down to see a piece of paper and picks it up." In case when bored, prank call faker?" he read it and takes out his cellphone to activate the phone number, wondering if this could give a hint where Specter may have gone.**_

_beep...beep...click!_

_" Crystal, I told you those staplers hurt and...hello?" **a voice responded on the other end, the cheif freaked out to see that not only was the connection "no where to be located" but the voice sounded similar to Specter, a bit of a lighter tone." Uh...who is this and do you happen to know Specter cause he has your phone number," he asked as there was silence, slightly muttering**_.

_" The name is Storm and what's the situation with Specter?"_

* * *

><p>Me:XD Something tells us that Specter is gonna be dealing with a problem on the next part.<p>

Seth:T_T I don't know why I'm here, but for now; Will the rest of the Freaky monkey five and Saru find Ember before Specter comes home? What did Specter do to have his cellphone be able to connect to another dimesion like that? Is the plushie really a good luck charm or is karma waiting to strike with it? How did Crystal hurt herself with the staplers? Most of all, what kind of a city lets an albino drive a limo? Find out next time!

Me:O3O You...actually made those questions...questionable.

Seth:Can I go?

Me:*gives skittles*

Seth:On second thought...I'll stay for a bit longer. See ya on the next chapter!


End file.
